Gon B'Day
by Nahya-Chan
Summary: Chapter 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Killua dan Gon adalah 2 sahabat yang sangat akrab. Keduanya memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda. Gon adalah orang yang sangat ramah, sedangkan Killua memiliki sifat cuek yang luar biasa! Tetapi di samping sifat cuek tersebut, Killua adalah orang yang penganalisaannya tinggi. Lain sifat, lain kemampuan. Kemampuan mereka juga berbeda satu sama lain. Walaupun begitu, mereka adalah tim yang bisa bekerja sama dengan hebat.

Di suatu siang. Killua dan Gon pergi ke toko cokelat.

"Ne, Killua, apa pendapatmu tentang merk cokelat terbaru ini?" kata Gon sambil menunjukkannya pada Killua. Tetapi Killua tidak mau melihatnya.

"ckk, jangan tanya aku, ambil saja jika kau menginginkannya. Bukankah kita mendapatkan banyak uang setelah bertarung di heaven area?" jawab Killua yang tidak melihat ke arah Gon karena sibuk mencari Choco Robot

"mm. Baiklah." Balas Gon singkat.

Setelah selesai, kemudian mereka keluar dari toko cokelat menuju air mancur di taman.

"Gon." Ujar Killua pada Gon

"Nani?" tanya Gon

"Bukankah sebentar lagi bulan mei?" tanya Killua

"Yatta! Ternyata kau ingat hari ulang tahunku ya? Hahaha, aku sih tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu asalkan kita terus berdua selamanya! ^^" jawab Gon riang.

"Baka! Jangan katakan hal yang membuatku malu seperti itu! Lagipula siapa yang akan bilang kalau aku mengingat ulang tahunmu!" cetus Kilua sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Gon.

"Honto ni kawai, Killua. Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang memerah " kata Gon dalam hati.

"haha, kau hanya tidak mengakuinya kan?" lanjut Gon menggoda Killua

"Diam kau" ujar Killua cuek.

"Hahaha" suara tertawa Gon menjadi aneh karena ia sambil mengunyah cokelat merk terbaru yang dibelinya tadi. Dan ternyata, sama seperti Gon tadi Killua juga berkata dalam hati!

"Arigatou, Gon. Jika tidak ada kau mungkin selamanya aku akan menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Mulai saat ini, sampai selama aku akan ada di sisimu" itulah kalimat yang Killua ucapkan dalam hati

"Hei Killua, hari sudah mulai malam, ayo balik ke apartemen." Ajak Gon pada Killua

"aahh~" sahut Killua

Mereka berjalan menuju apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Malam itu, Angin bertiup sanagt kencang. Mungkin malam ini akan turun hujan.

"HAACHHII!" Gon bersin dan berhasil membuat Killua langsung menghadap ke arah Gon

"Nani? Angin begini saja membuatmu bersin? Apa itu pantas disebut sebagi Hunter? Hahaha" ejek Killua.

"Huuh. Bukan mauku bersin seperti ini. Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku adalah seorang hunter yang hebat!" jawab Gon kesal.

"Cih. Nah pakailah. Saat ini aku tidak membutuhkannya." Kata Killua sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Gon.

"Killua, ternyata kauu, tiba-tiba suka padaku ya?" jawab Gon sambil mengambil jaket dari Killua.

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku jijik! Apa kau tidak mendengar kataku kalau aku tidak membutuhkan jaket itu saat ini?" gerutu Killua pada Gon sambil teriak menghadap wajah Gon

"Hahaha, tenanglah Killua! Apa kau tidak bisa bercanda? Tapi... belum gerimis sudah ada air yang mengenai wajahku tadi. haha" balas Gon

"Hahhh?! Diam kau. Seperti tidak pernah saja." Kata Killua cuek. Mugnkin saja dia sudah kelelahan marah-marah :v

"Haha, apa kau pernah melihatku mengeluarkan air dari mulutku? Nyehehe" ujar Gon menanggapi perkataan Killua

"Huh, tidak -_-" jawab Killua singkat sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

Setelah banyak percakapan yang mereka lakukan, akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar apartemen mereka berdua. Gon langsung membuka sepatu dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Tidak seperti Killua yang sejak masuk apartemen hanya menghitung berapa Choco Robot yang ia beli tadi.

"haaahh~ Aku langsung tidur saja ya Killua. Oyasumi." Kata Gon sambil menarik selimutnya karena dari sebelum masuk apartemen dia sudah merasa dingin. Pantas saja Gon langsung tidur, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Berbeda dengan Killua, ia bisa tahan sampai 2-3 hari tanpa tidur! Pembunuh bayaran memang hebat.

"ya." Jawab Killua sangat singkat.

Sementara Gon tidur, Killua memandang wajah Gon beberapa kali sambil berlatih Ren nya walaupun tidak ada Bisky atau Wing.

"Hah. Wajah Gon saat sedang tidur ternyata manis sekali ya" kata Killua dalam hati sambil memandangi Gon.

"Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menciumnya." Sambungnya dalam hati sambil berbalik arah. Lalu, ia menghilangkan Ren nya.

"Baka! Apa yang aku pikirkan sebenarnya? Aku seperti menyukai Gon saja. Seperti? Atau aku memang menyukainya? Bodohnya aku. Doushiyou? Bagaimana aku menghilangkan pikiran seperti ini? Ukhh shimatta!" sambung Killua lagi dalam hati. Tetapi kali ini ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan sangat kelihatan kalau anak berambut putih ini sedang panik.

"Killua. Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Gon dari arah belakang Killua membuat Killua terkejut.

"hah! Ah, ano, Tidak-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berlatih Ren tadi. Tidak ada hal yang aneh kan?" jawab Killua panik

"lalu kenapa kau menggaruk kepalamu seperti orang bingung?" tanya Gon sambil mengucek :v sebelah matanya. Dan terlihat sangat manis dimata Killua

"kebetulan kepalaku gatal tadi. Ahahaha." Jawaban yang aneh membuatnya terpaksa menertawakan hal yang tidak lucu tersebut.

lalu bagaimanakah sikap Gon yang melihat tingkah aneh Killua? tunggu saja part 2 nya ^^ yang baca, harap meninggalkan jejak di kolom review please ^^ biar dilanjutin ff ini ya


	2. Chapter 2

"kebetulan kepalaku gatal tadi. Ahahaha." Jawaban yang aneh membuatnya terpaksa menertawakan hal yang tidak lucu tersebut.

Dalam hati Killua, ia berkata

_"Shikuso, kenapa dia harus bangun dia saat seperti ini? Dan mengapa dia menampakkan pose manis tersebut? Huh.. aku harus menahan diriku"_

"ah! Kau bilang berlatih Ren ya? Ganbatte ne? Aku terbangun hanya karena ingin buang air kecil saja. Kau tidak akan kesepian selama kau memandangi wajahku. Hahaha" goda Gon membuat pipi si mantan pembunuh bayaran ini memerah.

"Kau! Brengsek!" teriak Killua sambil melembar sandal ke arah Gon yang tengah berjalan menuju toilet. Dan sandal tersebut mengenai kepala Gon

"ah! Ittai!" kata Gon sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Gomen Gomen, aku salah memperkirakan kalau itu akan kena kepalamu. Hahaha" Kata Killua dengan nada mengejek.

Lalu, Killua melanjutkan latihan Ren nya setelah Gon kembali tidur. Killua adalah orang yang jika sudah mengatakan akan melakukannya maka dia akan melakukannya. Sama seperti saat dia berada dalam Game Greed Island untuk memangkan game slot.

Dengan berkonsentrasi, Killua berhasil mencapai rekor terbarunya. Jika saat berlatih dengan Bisky dia berhasil mempertahankan Ren nya selama 3 jam, kali ini ia dapat mempertahankan Ren nya selama 4 jam. Saat latihan Ren, tentu saja Killua tidak hanya berdiam diri saja. Ia menyusun robot mainan yang ia dapat dari choco robot di mejanya. Setelah itu, Killua menghitungnya dan ternyata saat ia sudah selesai berlatih Ren, mainan robot sebanyak 24 buah itu sudah tertata rapi di meja Killua. Tak lama dari itu, akhirnya Killua terbangun.

-besok paginya-

Jam dinding di dalam kamar menunjukkan pukul 06.30. dan kali ini Gon lah yang terbangun terlebih dahulu daripada Killua.

"Huahhmm" ucap Gon sambil mereganggkan otot-otot di tubuhnya.

Saat itu, Gon langsung melihat ke arah jam dinding. Syukurlah, ternyata ia tidak bangun kesiangan seperti kemarin. Dari kecil, Gon sudah dibiasakan bangun jam 06.30 oleh Bibi Mito. Hasilnya, sampai sekarang Gon terbiasa bangun jam 06.30, walaupun terkadang juga kesiangan.

Gon menatap Killua yang masih tidur dari tempat tidurnya. Dari seberang tempat tidur Gon, mata Killua sangat kelihatan memukau. Saat itu, Gon melihat Killua seperti sedang melihat seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Gon tersenyum melihat Killua. Dan pada saat itu juga, Gon sadar bahwa ia amat menyukai Killua.

_"Killua, aku menyukaimu."_ Ucap Gon dalam hati.

Gon sengaja tidak membangunkan Killua agar bisa melihat wajah tidurnya lebih lama lagi. Saat itu Gon berpikir apakah Gon bisa bersama selamanya dengan Killua atau tidak. Jika Gon membayangkan akan berpisah dengan Killua, air mata Gon berlinang, seperti seorang istri yang akan kehilangan seorang suaminya saja.

Setelah itu, Gon masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Tanpa Gon sadari, ternyata Killua sudah terbangun. Ia mendengar suara air yang menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang mandi dari kamar mandi tersebut. Dan ia tahu Gon lah yang berada di kamar mandi tersebut. Memang, siapa lagi yang akan mandi di kamar mandi mereka selain mereka berdua. Paling tidak Kurapika dan Leorio juga yang pernah memakai kamar mandi mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Killua membuka bajunya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"krieet" bunyi suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka Killua membuat Gon kaget setengah pingsan(?) :v

"Killua! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Biarkan aku mandi dulu, baru kau masuk. Kau membuatku kaget." Gerutu Gon yang kaget saat itu

"cih, kau seperti melihat siapa, bukankah kita pernah mandi berdua waktu itu?" Killua mengabaikan perkataan Gon dan langsung masuk.

"yasudah, apa boleh buat." Gon menjawab tanpa melihat Killua.

Kemudian, Killua memeluk Gon dari belakang.

"Naniii?! Killua! Lepaskan!" sontak Gon saat Killua memeluknya dari belakang.

"hah? Aku kira kau adalah guling. Hahaha" Jawab Killua yang sedang menjahili Gon.

"cih" ujar Gon singkat.

Setelah selesai mandi, mereka mengenakan pakaian mereka. Lalu, terjadilah percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Gon duduk di samping Killua sambil bercerita. Mereka tertawa satu sama lain. Tapi, saat itu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tanpa Gon sadari, tangan Killua sudah melingkar di pinggang Gon.

**Balasan review :v **

KxN : Bukan sok tapi memang tsundere :p oke ini sudah dilanjut kok :3 wkwkwk 

Guest : merekea memang imutt~ :3 oke, akan kulanjut terus ^o^)9

yang sudah baca, Review please? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Killua kemudia tertegun. "ah, apa yang kulakukan!" kata Killua dalam hati. kemudian Killua merubah posisi tangannya.

"ah, aku bingung, sebentar lagi.. hari ulang tahun Gon, apa yang harus kuberikan? Haruskah aku mengundang Kurapika dan Leorio? Ah tapi.. bukankah Kurapika selalu sibuk? Dan lagi.. Gon pasti akan kembali ke pulau Kujira untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Jadi, sebaiknya bagaimana ya?" pikir Killua dalam hati

"Killua?" Panggil Gon. Namun Killua tetap diam

"Killua!" panggil Gon lebih keras

"ah.. ah! Ada apa? Tadi sampai dimana pembicaran kita?" Tanya Killua gelagapan

"sudahlah, seperti kau banyak pikiran ya? Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku." Ucap Gon yang merasa cemas terhadad Killua

"Aho! Aku memikirkan ulang tahunmu! Mana mungkin kuberitahukan" ucap Killua dalam hati

"ah.. tidak, tidak ada.." Jawab Killua bohong

"yasudahlah. Hari ini, kita kan kemana?" Tanya Gon

"hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin pergi." Jawab Killua

"baiklah kalau begitu" Ujar Gon

Kemudian Gon menyalakan televisi dan menyaksikan acara lawak favoritnya. Gon tidak akan meninggalkan acara favoritnya ini. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk Killua membeli hadiah buat Gon.

"ah.. aku lelah sekali, aku akan membeli beberapa minuman isotonik, kau tetap di sini saja, mengerti?" kata Killua

"eeehh? Kenapa?"Tanya Gon tak senang

"jangan banyak Tanya kau. Sudahlah, kau mau titip apa?" Tanya Killua

"susu." Jawab Gon

"hah? Tumben sekali hahaha" ejek Killua

"habisnya kau selalu mengejekku pendek kan! Sedangkan sudah bertambah tinggi!" Jawab Gon

"haha, baiklah, aku pergi" kata Killua sambil menutup pintu.

-Di luar apartemen—

Killua keluar sambil memikirkan apa hadiah yang akan dibeli untuk Gon

"mulai dari sekarang.. 12 hari lagi sebelum Gon berulang tahun. Kado apa yang cocok untuk Gon, ya.. Gon itu.. suka.. apa ya? Aku tak mungkin membelikan coktlat untuk hadiahnya kan? Terlalu biasa. Alat pancing? Ah, dia tak akan lepas dari punya ayahnya itu.. ah! Aku tahu!" pikir Killua

Kemudian Killua berlari menuju Department store dekat apartemennya. Ia sudah terpikir hadaiah apa yang akan diberikannya untuk Gon.  
kemudian, setelah selesai, Killua teringat, dan langsung menghubungi Leorio

"Leorio?" Panggil Killua dari ponsel kembarannya bersama Gon dan Leorio

"Yo, Killua! Ah, tidak sopan, mengapa kau tak bilang halo? Haha itulah ciri khasmu. Sifat cuek. Oh iya, ada apa?" Kata Leorio

"cih, kau lupa? Gon akan ulang tahun, tapi dia pasti akan kembali ke pulau Kujira, bagaimana?" Tanya Killua

"sebentar, aku lihat jadwal dulu.. 3-5 Mei… ah! Jadwalku kosong. Jika ingin memberi kejutan, aku akan kesana terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian sambil menyiapkan kue untuknya. Dan katakan padnya aku tidak bisa ikut ke ulang tahunnya untuk menyembunyikan ini." Jelas Leorio

"bagus! Rencana ini bisa dipakai" sahut Killua

"hahahahhahaha, siapa dulu.." kata Leorio bangga. Belum lagi perkataannya dibalas Killua, Leorio menyambung kalimatnya, "Oh iya, Kurapika bagaimana?" Tanya Leorio

"Kurapika belum kuhubungi." Jawab Killua

"baiklah, jika sudah ada kabar hubungi aku kembali ya." Pinta Leorio

"ya. Sampai jumpa" jawab Killua sambil menutup teleponnya.

Kemudian Killua mencari kontak Kurapika. Setelah dapat ia segera menghubunginya.

2 kali Killua menghubunginya tak kunjung diangkat oleh Kurapika. Kemudian untuk yang ketiga kalinya Killua menghubunginya lagi.

"Ah! Kurapika?" panggil Killua

"ah, Killua, ada apa?" Tanya Kurapika

"ini.. sebentar lagi Gon berulang tahun, tetapi dia pastinya akan kembali ke pulau Kujira. Aku sudah menghubungi Leorio. Apa kau punya jadwal tanggal 3 sampai 5 Mei?" Tanya Killua

"itu tergantung boss ku. Tapi kalau boss ku mengizinkanku maka aku akan0020 nmengikuti rencana ini. Sebentar, akan kutanya pada bossku. Kalau aku sudah tahu akan kuhubungi lagi. Sampai jumpa" jawab Kurapika sambil menutup telepon."

Lalu Killua mampir ke sebuah minimarket untuk membeli minuman isotonic dan beberapa susu untuk Gon. Pas sesudah Killua menaruh susu di keranjang, Kurapika menghubungi nya.

"bagaimana Kurapika?" Tanya Killua langsung.

"kebetulan boss ku mengizinkan. Saat itu jadwalku kosong." Kata Kurapika

"baik, kau dan Leorio harus berjumpa di tempat yang kalian janjikan. Yang penting kalian harus sampai rumahnya 1 hari sebelum kami. Kalian bisa Tanya para orang di sana. Penduduk sana sangat ramah kok." Jelas Killua

"baik." Balas Kurapika singkat kemudain langsung menutup teleponnya.

**Balasan** **Review :**

Miwa Lucifer : haha, iya makasih review nya :v

Guest : baik ^^ aku tak akan membuat cerita aneh untuk mereka kok :3

uka : terus.. yah begitulah! :v baca fanfic aku ya kalo mau tau lanjutannya :3

anon : makasih kritikannya, akan kuhilangkan beberapa bahasa itu ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah mengakhiri teleponnya, kemudian Killua memasukkan Handphone nya ke dalam sakunya. Dan segera bergegas membayar belanjaannya. (ceilah belanja :v)

"Rencana ku sudah sempurna, haha" pikir Killua dalam hati dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemennya sambil membawa belanjaannya dan juga hadiah untuk Gon.

Killua berjalan dengan santai dan akhirnya sampailah ia ke apartemennya

"Aku pulang" kata Killua sambil membuka pintu.

"kau lama sekali.. acara lawak itu sudah selesai" Jawab Gon dengan nada merengek pada Killua yang saat itu sedang membuka sepatu putih miliknya.

"hentikan rengekanmu itu, membuatku mual" ujar Killua dingin

"buuuu!" ejek Gon. Tidak dibalas oleh Killua

"Killua, bungkusan apa itu?" Tanya Gon penasaran

"argh, shimatta! Kenapa aku taruh di atas meja hadiah Gon?! Bodohnya aku!" pikir Killua dalam hati

Dengan langkah secepat kilat, layaknya seorang mantan pembunuh, Killua langsung memukul tengkuk Gon bagian belakang.

"Killua, itu a-"

Akhirnya Gon sukses pingsan

"haha, Gawat, tenaga yang kukeluarkan harusnya tak sebesar itu" oceh Killua

Kemudian Killua menyembukan hadiah itu di tempat yang aman yang tak akan dijangkau oleh Gon.

-4 Mei, pukul 8 pagi—

"Ayo cepat Killua~ aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah Bibi Mito!" ajak Gon bersemangat.

"iya iya.." jawab Killua sambil memakai topi

Sejenak suasana hening. Killua memperhatikan ke arah Gon. Raut wajahnya tak seperti biasa.

".. tapi.. sayang sekali ya.. Leorio dan Kurapika tak bisa datang.." kata Gon dengan lemas

"he.. hei! Mana semangatmu tadi?"

"ah! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, ayo, Killua!"

"ayo"

"hadiah Gon sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas ku, semua sempurna. Leorio dan Kurapika juga sudah sampai. Mereka menginap di rumah tetangga yang jaraknya agak jauh dari rumah Gon. Gon tidak akan tau. Oke, bagus." Pikir Killua dalam hati.

Kemudian mereka menuju pelabuhan menuju pulau Kujira. Memakan waktu selama kurang lebih 9 jam menuju ke sana. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain, bercerita, melihat pemandangan laut yang indah dan tentu saja membantu para pekerja di sana. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai.

"huahhhh! Akhirnya kita sampai!" kata Gon sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya

"wah, sudah gelap begini ternyata." Kata Killua

"kita juga belum mandi, ayo!" ajak Gon

Kemudian mereka berjalan dengan cepat ke rumah Gon. Akhirnya mereka sampai pada siang hari.

"Aku pulang, Bibi Mito!"

"wah,, Gon! Kau belum mandi kan? Sana mandi dulu dengan Killua!" perintah Bibi Mito

"baikk"

Setelah mereka mandi dan selesai mengenakan baju, ada suara ketukan pintu

_Tok tok tok! _

"iya, sebentar!" kata Gon. Dan setelah dia membuka pintu..

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Gon Freecss!" kata 2 orang lelaki yang tak mungkin ia lupakan. Kurapika dan Leorio tepat berada di depan pintu sambil membawa kue.

Kemudian Bibi Mito menyuruh mereka masuk dan meletakkan kue dan hadiah untuk Gon di atas meja makan. Setelah itu mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan riang, terutama Gon. Setelah ia meniup lilin, Gon bertanya pada mereka

"bagaimana kalian bisa membuat ini semua?"

"itu.. rahasia antara aku dan Kurapika" sahut Killua. Kemudian Kurapika tertawa

"hoi! Aku kau kemanakan hah?!" kata Leorio

Semuanya tertawa bersama.

"saatnya membuka hadiah." Kata Kurapika

"oh iya! Ayo Gon!" kata Leorio dan Killua

Kemudian Gon membuka hadiah dari Killua terlebih dahulu.

"waahhh! Baju dan celana yang keren! Arigatou Killua!" kata Gon senang

"aah, ta tapi.. kenapa kau memberikanku yang ukurannya kebesaran?" Tanya Gon

"kau harus tinggi baru bisa pakai baju itu. Itu tantanganku haha" jawab Killua

Leorio memberikan bingkai foto dan Kurapika memberikan pancing baru untuk Gon

"Gon, semoga kau nyaman dengan pancing itu dan jangan terpaku pada pancing ayahmu, hahha" kata Kurapika

"uhm!" Gon menganngguk.

"jangan lupa kau meletakkan foto kita di bingkai itu!" perintah Leorio

"hahaha baiklah baiklah… Arigatou minna!" jawab Gon

Semuanya tersenyum

"terima kasih banyak Killua-kun, Kurapika-kun dan Leorio-kun. Semoga kalian akrab sampau seterusnya ya" pinta Bibi Mito

"baik!" jawab mereka serentak

Sebagai kenang-kenangan, mereka berfoto bersama. Dan membagikan hasil foto nya ke handphone mereka masing-masing. Di hari ulang gahun Gon ini, semua berkumpul, perasaan senang dan eria yang campur aduk, membuat suasana hangat. Mereka berempat tetap akrab sampai seterusnya!

-END-

yoyoyo! Nahya-Chan is back! ^^ gile udah lama juga ya ga nge post fanfic disini, 1 bulan lebih kan ya. maaf kan author yang kampret ini #nyadar :v oh iya, kalau ada kritik plus saran ketik aja di kolom review, mohon dengan bahasa yang sopan ya teman-teman! ^^ Disini cerita Gon B'Day tamat. so.. what do you thing guys? :3 I'm so happy if you like this :) review yaaa :D dan akhirnyaaaaa Terima kasih banyak Buat temen2 yang memberi review di chapt sebelumnya dan yang kasih support sama saya. ^^yang support saya namanya Miwa Lucifer, author senior saya, baca aja ceritanya :3 (lah kok malah promosi)

**Balasan Review :**

Mikaeru Kiddo : hai, Mikaeru Kiddo-san :3 hehe iya ntar kalo ada waktu aku baca kok :3 wkwkwk typo parah ternyata saya ngetik sambil tidur itu(?) yaoi sih, dikit :v KiruKura? ntaran, saya bikin fanfic khusus mereka, tapi gak disini, :v ngahahaha oh iya, makasih banyak ya udah baca fanfic ku! ^^

Tagiru Akashi : ahaha makasih, mungkin karena sudah dihilangkan beberapa bahasa jepang nya kali yah :3 maaf baru update sekarang -.-

Mari berteman! ^^ silakan PM saya bila mau bercerita ttg fanfic atau yg lainnya ^^ jaa-ne!

~Nahya-Chan~


End file.
